


I Trust You

by shipstershipsters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, alex is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstershipsters/pseuds/shipstershipsters
Summary: Now that Alex knows what a relationship should feel like, what intimacy should be like, she can't get enough of it.And Maggie is more than willing to assist Alex in embracing her sexual side.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with another Sanvers fic!  
> Someday I'll come up with an actual plot for a multichap story.... until then, I present to you Alex's choking kink.  
> As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Three days.

It had been three days since _it_ had happened, and Alex had been unable to get it out of her mind.

Her relationship with Maggie Sawyer was somewhat new, and completely _perfect._ Ever since the feisty detective had shown up at her apartment late one evening with beer, pizza and an open heart, Alex had realized _exactly_ what she'd been missing in her past relationships.

She finally understood intimacy- something she'd just assumed she would never enjoy. With her past boyfriends, the thought of having them sleep over at her place for a night just dulled her mood. Because Alex never enjoyed the invasive touching, the constant cuddling, the scratch of their stubble against her neck as they tried and failed to turn her on. She never enjoyed having to make excuses as to why she didn't want to have sex, and she never enjoyed having to put up with their sullen attitudes that night and the next morning. Alex was an introverted person; she enjoyed spending time with her sister and her friends, and she didn't mind going home to an empty apartment. Never had Alex ever understood how her friends could live with their boyfriends, how they wanted to spend every waking second together. Because she'd never felt like that. Never felt so excited to be with someone, so attracted that she could barely be pulled away.

Until Maggie Sawyer, that is.

Spending the night with Maggie had been incredible. Ever since Maggie had pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss, Alex hadn't been able to keep her lips off the other woman's. And when she woke up the next morning, snuggled into the detective's chest with her arms tangled up in Maggie's, Alex didn't think she'd ever felt so at home. She'd dropped many hints about how much she liked waking up with Maggie's arms around her, prompting Maggie to spend every night she could at Alex's apartment, in Alex's bed, holding, kissing, and touching the elite agent who just melted in her arms.

It had been two months and seven days since that night, not that Alex was counting, and she'd found herself falling for Maggie more and more every day.

And by falling, sometimes she meant quite literally falling.

Because three days ago, Maggie had surprised Alex at the DEO with takeout from their favorite Chinese place, and when she was unable to find Alex on the main floor, she'd been directed to the training level.

She'd found Alex, sweaty, toned Alex, dancing around J'onn in the center of the sparring mat, dodging a few quick blows from her supervisor before bringing her knee up and delivering a swift kick to his torso.

Maggie watched the two agents grapple ever so elegantly until Alex caught sight of Maggie, a smile spreading over her face, causing her to lose focus just long enough for J'onn to take her down to the mat facefirst, twisting her arm while pinning her torso until Alex tapped out in defeat.

"Stay focused, Alex," he scolded her gently, offering her a hand up off the mat. "Don't make me regret giving Maggie access to the DEO."

"Don't worry, next time I'll bring enough to share," Maggie joked as she set the takeout bag down on the bench near the door, heading to the middle of the room where the two agents were recovering.

"Do that, and you can join us for our next session," J'onn chuckled as he took a sip of water, handing a bottle to Alex. The redhead took it graciously but moved in to place a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek before taking a drink.

"Oh, I'd love to," Maggie perked up, feeling her cheeks blush slightly at the feeling of Alex's lips. "Show you how the local cops do it," she winked to her girlfriend.

"Please, Sawyer, I'd have you down in a minute flat," Alex joked, poking at her girlfriend's shoulder. "They train us differently down here."

"Really? All I saw was you tapping out," Maggie challenged, her eyes glinting at Alex's who feigned offense.

"I've got extra clothes in my bag if you want to put that to the test," Alex had retorted, crossing her arms and standing up a bit straighter just to stand another inch taller over her girlfriend.

"Oh, please. You-"

"Give it a try, Detective." J'onn's voice cut in smoothly, warmth in his eyes as he looked between the two girls. "I'll stick around, make sure she gives you a fair fight."

Although Alex looked shocked, Maggie only looked excited as she darted towards the lockers in search of Alex's bag.

So five minutes later, when Maggie had thrown on a pair of black tactical pants and a light grey tanktop, knotting her hair up on the top of her head, J'onn stood between the two girls with a smile on his face.

"On my count. Three, two, one, begin!"

Maggie was _impressively_ strong for her size, Alex realized. The detective had goaded her, dancing around her, telling her she "didn't want to hurt her" and that "she wouldn't throw any punches above the ribs", but her taunting had been cut short when Alex had delivered a well-placed jab to Maggie's side, assuring her quietly that she "liked it a little rough and wasn't going to break".

J'onn had regretted being able to read Maggie's thoughts after that, because most of them revolved around a much more naked Alex requesting it a little rough.

Nevertheless, it had caused Maggie to stop holding back, and the two girls engaged in an intense sparring match, both of them pushing the other's limits. Alex couldn't quite believe how well trained Maggie was; she knew her girlfriend was an outstanding detective but the DEO ensured that their agents were trained to beat the best special forces in the world, and that was supposed to include local police. With every block she made, every attack she threw, Maggie was meeting them, giving her a real run for her money.

And just when Alex was finally starting to think she had the upper hand, after she'd managed to land a few blows, she found herself being knocked to the ground in a split second, Maggie's body covering hers, trying to regain control. Alex felt the detective's thighs on either side of hers, pinning her down, Maggie using one hand to bend Alex's wrist back just enough to keep her still while her other wrapped around her neck and squeezed just tightly enough to make her breathing labored.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, and Alex found herself in a state of shock, and strangely enough, _arousal._

Having Maggie's body on top of hers was bound to turn her on no matter what they were doing, seeing Maggie so sweaty, so worked up, so _strong_ was hot in its own way, but Maggie's hand around her throat was _really_ doing something to her.

In fact, she was so turned on by the feeling of Maggie's firm grip, by the lightheaded feeling that it was causing, that she didn't even bother to tap out as she lay breathless under the detective, her struggle long since forgotten.

"Danvers, you good?" Maggie panted, loosening her grip a little, searching Alex's eyes. Alex blinked, seeming to come out of whatever daze she was in, and almost reluctantly tapped Maggie's wrist with her free hand three times.

"I'm good," she breathed, letting Maggie pull her up off the ground. She bit her lip unconsciously as she hung onto Maggie's hand, staring at the flex of her forearm, the veins running up to her hand, her thin, long fingers, and the power those hands held, those hands that had just been on her neck-

Her rambling thoughts were cut off with a very accentuated cough from J'onn. Alex blushed as she let go of Maggie's hand, giving her girlfriend a pat on the shoulder.

"Good job, babe. If J'onn hadn't tired me out earlier, I would've taken you for a ride, though."

"Oh, yeah? Wanna go again?" Maggie raised an eyebrow, and Alex felt a new rush of arousal soak her underwear at the thought of Maggie pinning her like that again, Maggie's hand around her throat-

"I think you'll have to do without a referee, Detective," J'onn cut in, rubbing his temple as if he was fighting off a migraine. Alex's cheeks reddened even further, knowing J'onn could see every thought running through her mind.

Maggie had laughed without _really_ knowing what J'onn meant, and assumed the flushed look on Alex's cheeks was because of the workout and not because of the arousal.

That was three days ago.

And Alex was going _crazy._

They'd had sex last night, and sex with Maggie was _always_ amazing. Maggie was incredible and knew exactly what to do with her hands, her fingers, her _tongue_ to drive Alex wild with pleasure until she could barely breathe.

But Alex had to admit that she'd been wishing it was even _harder_ for her to breathe, because she couldn't stop remembering the feeling of Maggie's hand, wrapped around her throat.

She didn't know how to bring it up. She didn't think Maggie would take it badly or judge her- Maggie was a very sexual person and was constantly helping Alex feel more comfortable with what she liked and what she wanted to do. She knew Maggie had more experience, she knew Maggie had done some wild stuff and Maggie _liked_ to hold her wrists down in bed, to slap her ass sometimes, she knew that. She didn't think Maggie would have a problem with it, and she trusted Maggie to tell her if she did.

So Alex had made up her mind that she was _going_ to tell Maggie, because Maggie kept encouraging her to ask for what she wanted.

And now, seated awkwardly on her couch in thin boyshorts that accentuated the curve of her ass and a loose t-shirt, Alex was drumming her thumbs, waiting for Maggie to come through the door and trying to work up the courage to approach her when she did.

_Hey, babe, how was your day? Did you choke any aliens out? Wanna choke me out?_

_Maggie, remember when we sparred? I only lost because of how turned on I was when you choked me._ _Rematch?_

The fumbling of a key in the lock jarred Alex from her thoughts and she let out a sigh, getting up from the couch to properly greet her girlfriend as she walked in.

"Hey, sweetie." Maggie brushed a light kiss over Alex's lips as she shut the door, her hand coming up to rest on Alex's shoulder soothingly. Alex's brain was still stuck between awkward and nervous and incredibly turned on, so she kissed Maggie back firmly, but pulled away just as quickly, not wanting to come on too strong.

"Hey," she let out softly, stepping back so Maggie could slip out of her jacket. "How was your day?"

"Long, and full of paperwork, which makes it feel that much longer," Maggie said dryly as she tossed her jacket on the kitchen island, turning her head to do a double-take at her girlfriend. "You look amazing, Danvers. I like this on you. You been waiting for me?"

"Yeah, I got off an hour ago," Alex breathed, enjoying the way Maggie's eyes lingered on her bare legs. "I- I mean I got home an hour ago, not that I got _off_ an hour ago. Off from work, not from..." Alex trailed off, wishing she could press restart and erase _everything_ she'd said since Maggie had gotten home.

"Someone sounds all hot and bothered." Maggie was smirking, sauntering over to close the gap between their bodies as she slipped her arms around Alex's waist. "Didn't I wear you out good enough last night?" She breathed in Alex's ear, placing a teasing kiss to the sensitive lobe.

"Y-you, oh Maggie," Alex sighed, her eyes falling shut. She was wired up like she'd _never_ been before. This was almost humiliating. She could barely form a sentence and all Maggie had done was kiss her ear.

"What's going on, babe?" Maggie asked, more seriously this time. She pulled back a bit, her hands staying in their position on Alex's hips, rubbing comforting circles with her thumb.

"I just... missed you, missed this," Alex said lamely, losing the nerve she'd tried to instill in herself before Maggie had arrived. "I missed kissing you."

"Like I'd ever say no to that," Maggie drawled, letting her hand come around and cheekily squeeze Alex's ass. The redhead squeaked in delight, she knew the comfy yet provocative look she was sporting was Maggie's favorite. She hoped it would rile Maggie up just as much as she was.

So Alex practically pounced on her, leaning forward and grabbing Maggie's head and bringing their lips together urgently. She didn't waste time in sliding her tongue into the detective's mouth, pushing in, twirling, mimicking all the things she wanted to do to her later that night. She found herself moving Maggie forward, the shorter woman's back hitting the kitchen island with a loud thud, but Alex wasn't stopping. She kissed her hungrily, gripping Maggie's shoulders so tightly she could feel her nails already leaving small indents.

"Fuck," Maggie gasped, breaking away from Alex just for the redhead to follow her mouth, trying to kiss her again, grinding into the detective with a short, breathless moan.

"Al- wait, slow down," Maggie sighed, grabbing Alex's shoulders and gently pushing her away. "Babe, not that I'm complaining, but is everything _okay_?"

"Yes? Why wouldn't it be okay? Am I doing something wrong?" Alex asked breathlessly, the ache between her legs growing stronger and stronger. She knew she should feel bad for practically jumping her girlfriend, but she didn't.

"You just seem pretty jumpy. And pretty horny, considering I got home about two minutes ago and you're about to come in your pants," Maggie joked, but softened her expression once she saw Alex bite her lip in embarrassment.

"Honey, that's not a bad thing," she reminded her, pulling Alex close and cupping her cheek reassuringly. "I just want to make sure you're okay, and then I'd be _more_ than happy to get you out of those pants and make you come as many times as you want."

Alex swallowed hard. Maggie was here. Maggie was always so encouraging. She was _going_ to do this.

"I want to try something," she blurted, her fingers absentmindedly drawing quick patterns into Maggie's hips like they did when she was nervous. "With you."

"Yeah?" Maggie raised her eyebrow, trying to hide her excitement at the fact that her girlfriend _wanted_ something and was _asking_ for it, because she knew what a big step this was for her.

"Yeah," Alex breathed, feeling her nerves begin to get the best of her again. "A-and if you don't want to, that's fine, we don't have to. I just thought... maybe," she finished, biting her lip again.

"Hey." Maggie pulled her in, placing a reassuring kiss on her soft lips. "You look so sexy when you do that," she joked, making Alex grin for a moment and meet her eyes again. "Alex, trust me, there isn't many things I _don't_ want to do with you," she chuckled. "You can tell me anything. I'm proud of you for asking."

Alex felt her heart flutter at Maggie's words- she was _proud_ of her.

She could do this.

"I want you to choke me," she breathed out, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest as soon as the words left her mouth. "L-like you did. Earlier. When we were sparring. I really liked it," she sighed, feeling uncomfortably wet now. Too bad Maggie liked these shorts- they were definitely ruined.

Maggie swallowed hard, and Alex could visibly see her eyes darkening.

"Is that... something you'd want to do?" Alex asked nervously after Maggie hadn't spoken for a minute.

"Yeah," Maggie breathed, and Alex swore she could almost hear the arousal dripping in her tone. "Yeah, definitely."

And just like that, Maggie seemed to snap herself out of it, out of whatever fantasy she'd just drifted off too, and she grabbed Alex's hands gently to lead her over to the couch.

"Alright, Danvers, we should talk about this before we do anything," she offered, sitting down on the couch and patting for Alex to sit down beside her. "With this kind of stuff, it's always important to be safe, establish ground rules, safe words-"

"Green, yellow, red, right?" Alex interrupted, too excited that this was actually _happening_ to stay quiet. "Yeah, Mags, I know. I trust you. I'm _beyond_ okay with this, I really want this," she whispered, her voice low and heavy.

"Okay." Maggie cleared her throat. The room felt like it'd gotten ten degrees hotter. She couldn't _believe_ this was something Alex wanted- something Alex wanted her to _do_ to her. It made her crazy with lust. "If you can't speak, then it's the same as when we're sparring, okay? Tap me three times, anywhere, and I'll stop. You're always in control," Maggie reminded her, and Alex's heart softened at how caring her girlfriend was.

"I told you, I _trust_ you," Alex insisted, taking a leap of faith and turning to straddle her girlfriend, making sure her barely-covered crotch rubbed against Maggie's abs as she wrapped her arms around Maggie's neck. "I want this."

"Shit," Maggie swore, feeling Alex's wetness soak through the fabric of her shirt as her girlfriend moved against her body. "Alex, _fuck._ "

"I trust you. Please," Alex begged, grinding against Maggie to relieve at least some of the pressure between her legs.

Maggie groaned, feeling the last of her resolve melt away, and let a wandering hand trail up to Alex's neck, gently wrapping around her throat.

At the initial contact, Alex let out a whimper so _unlike_ Alex Danvers, that it made Maggie moan in response. She gripped a little tighter, watching her fingers splay across the unmarred skin of Alex's neck. They were a beautiful contrast, Maggie's darker skin against Alex's pale complexion. And the view of her own hand wrapped so firmly around her girlfriend's throat, that turned Maggie on in ways she'd never felt before.

Alex was grinding down on her lap, whimpering, breathing heavily even though they'd barely done anything yet. She was starting to feel lightheaded, like she had on the sparring mat. This was everything she wanted. But she needed _more._

"Harder," she begged, so quietly Maggie _almost_ didn't hear her. _Almost._ But she did.

"Alex," she warned, trying to hang onto the last thread of her own self control. It was taking everything in her not to throw Alex down on the couch and have her way with her right there.

"Harder, please. This is so hot," Alex moaned, and Maggie _lost_ it.

She flipped them over, tossing Alex to lay flat on her back on the roomy sofa. Maggie landed right over her, her hips still between Alex's thighs, her hand still gripping Alex's slim throat.

"Like this?" Maggie breathed, letting herself squeeze Alex's throat _hard_ for a second before releasing back to a lighter hold.

A strangled gasp left Alex's throat and all she could do was buck her hips up, grinding against her girlfriend again. She felt dizzy with pleasure. Maggie Sawyer was fucking _incredible._

"More," she begged as Maggie's grip lightened up. "I can take it. I want you to be _rough_ with me Maggie," Alex sighed, the sigh turning into a gasp as she felt Maggie fully _choke_ her this time and she _didn't_ let go right away. She watched, a dark, hungry look in her eyes, as Alex's eyes fluttered shut, as she struggled to breathe, as her chest heaved, her body quivered. But she didn't tap out.

Maggie waited, wondering just how much Alex could _take._ She found herself unconsciously thrusting her hips into Alex's, unable to stop the motion. She was _far_ too turned on; they both were, and the dry humping was making Alex choke and whine beneath her.

"You good?" Maggie breathed after Alex _still_ hadn't tapped out after a suspiciously long period of time, and was surprised when Alex nodded desperately, snaking one hand up to Maggie's wrist, encouraging her to go harder again.

So Maggie did. She squeezed tighter, caught between worry in case she actually injured Alex, and arousal, because she'd never seen Alex Danvers so desperate, so _dirty._ This was a whole new side of her girlfriend and she decided that she wanted to explore it.

"Grab my wrist, Alex," she husked, bringing her face closer to Alex's, locking eyes with the breathless redhead. Alex obeyed instantly, both of her wrists coming up to wrap around Maggie's forearm.

"Feel that, pretty girl?" Maggie teased, and Alex moaned at the pet name. She'd always liked being praised in bed like that, something Maggie had picked up on quickly. "Want it harder? Now you can really feel it," she growled, flexing her grip, making sure Alex could feel the muscles in her forearm moving.

"Maggie, please," Alex rasped now, her breathing labored and heavy. "Touch me. I need you to touch me. Just don't... let go," she gasped, squeezing Maggie's arm reassuringly.

"Touch you? Touch you where, baby girl?" Maggie breathed, snaking a hand down the front of Alex's boy shorts and moaning when she felt the puddle of arousal that awaited her. "Fuck, Al, you're so wet for me."

Alex's head was spinning. She arched her hips into Maggie's touch, managing to get out another desperate plea for more.

"You really like this, don't you?" Maggie goaded, her finger moving to swipe small circles across Alex's clit, surprised when the girl beneath her practically writhed off the bed at the contact. "You're close already, huh?"

"Please just fuck me," Alex was moaning, her head tossed back, her hands shakily gripping at Maggie's arm. Her hips were rolling in a way Maggie had never seen before. Every inch of Alex was exuding sex and Maggie couldn't keep her hands off for a second.

Maggie herself moaned as she slid a two fingers into Alex, feeling those tight walls pulse around her fingers, welcoming them in. She picked up the pace immediately, pumping those determined fingers inside her girlfriend, twisting them to find that spot she knew drove Alex crazy.

"Maggie I'm gonna come," Alex was whimpering, clutching at Maggie's arm like it was her lifeline, eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Harder. Please, I need to feel it."

"Al-" Maggie began to protest, because she was already choking her pretty roughly, but Alex just bit her lip and met Maggie's gaze, a look of pure desire reflected in those hazel eyes.

"You're not gonna hurt me. Do what you want," Alex encouraged through a choked gasp, and she went back to biting that _damn_ lip.

And Alex was so tight, so warm on her fingers, so _alive_ underneath her, so responsive, so damn _hot_ , that Maggie couldn't resist.

She took a deep breath, reminded herself that _she wasn't hurting Alex and Alex knew her safe word,_ and gripped Alex's neck much harder than she'd ever done before, leaning forward and putting more of her body weight into it as well. Alex's choked moans grew louder, and Maggie kept _pounding_ her fingers, thrusting and curling inside the agent, reducing her to nothing but a mess of quivering whimpers.

"You're so fucking tight, baby," Maggie groaned, her grip never faltering. "You gonna come for me, pretty girl? You wanna come for me so hard that I'll hear you scream my name even with my hand on your throat?"

That was all it took, really.

Alex came so fucking hard she nearly passed out.

Maggie could _feel_ it, could feel Alex clench around her for much longer than she normally did, she could feel Alex's body writhe underneath hers, tensing and shaking. She could _hear_ Alex's choked screams, gasping out Maggie's name through a mix of profanities.

And when Alex grew still, when she stopped clenching down on Maggie's fingers, when her grip on Maggie's forearm loosened, Maggie gently let go of Alex's throat and slid her fingers out of the redhead, smiling down at her spent girlfriend.

"Wow, Maggie," Alex rasped as soon as she had caught her breath, lazily tangling her arms around Maggie's shoulders _just_ to feel that much closer to the other woman.

"Wow yourself, Danvers," Maggie teased, bending down and placing a few tender kisses along Alex's reddened neck. She hoped she hadn't bruised the tender skin there, Alex would _never_ hear the end of it if she had.

"That was... really hot," Alex admitted, and Maggie burst out in a laugh.

"I figured. I mean, I had my fingers inside of you for all of 30 seconds and you came pretty damn hard," Maggie smirked, bringing her hand up to her mouth and making a show of licking them clean.

"Maggie Sawyer, you are what every fantasy is made of," Alex breathed as she watched her girlfriend suck her fingers, a twinkle in her eye. "When are you gonna tell me yours?"

"Maybe later, Alex," Maggie grinned, leaning down and pressing a sloppy kiss to the redhead's lips, letting her taste herself on her tongue. "Later."

_(Later, Alex Danvers would show up at the DEO with a large bruise spanning her neck and receive sympathy from her fellow agents who assumed she'd gotten roughed up on the job._

_She'd received a pained gaze from J'onn, who murmured something about revoking Maggie's clearance badge._

_Empty threat or not, it was worth it.)_


End file.
